It's a Pirates Life for Me
by Love Dimples
Summary: Captain Rose Hathaway wants the famous Dragomir jewel, that hangs around Princess Vanlissa's neck. About to get married to Prince Dimitri, what happens when they meet? R&R Not a very good summary... sorry! A big pirate/romanace adventure!
1. Captain Rose Hathaway

**Why hello there :D**

**So... um first fanfiction, yeah woooo.**

**Some things you should know;**

**This is back in the late 1800's like big dresses and large feathered hats.**

**Oh and Rose is very sarcastic, so just kinda invisoin (pretty sure I spelled that wrong.) that.**

**Also I will explain more in the next chapter...**

**So enjoy**

**OH OH! If you want PM me!**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any charaters or genral themes fo V.A.**

_**Love Dimples.**_

"Christian, all hands on deck and be ready jump." Rose said, lacing her black boots up, placing a dagger in her the left boot.

"But why would we ju- never mind." Christian let go of the question, Rose always knew what she was doing. Christian jumped to lower deck, shouting orders. He could see Port city from the masts.

"Go to the east!" Captain Hathaway commanded, the shipmates wondering why they would go east, as Port City was westward. The Black Rose turned to the East. Rose strode down to the deck, laying out her map of the city.

"Christian!" Rose yelled, Christian scampered over. Rose grabbed his collar and jumped up on the rails. Christian yelped wondering what the hell Rose was planning.

"Ok, we swim to port, get the Princess, then get to ship.. _within_ _10 minutes_." Christian smiled and tucked into the water.

"Ashford, go east, when you hear my pistol ring a shot please stop by and say_ hello_ to The Court." Captain Rose said and back flipped into the tides.

* * *

><p>Swimming low in the water, Christian and Rose raised up on a dock, just as The Royal Carriage horses galloped by with Princess Vanlissa and Prince Dimitri inside. Christian smiled coyly, and climbed up on the dock like snake. Rose followed, both of them shaking out there boots and clothes, even if they swam in white caps their worn hats still stayed in place. Christians was solid black, whiles Rose's had more of a brown tint, and her signature oversized, and ink black rose pinned on the side.<p>

"Ok, now we need someone in the crowd." Rose said smiling sneakily at Christian, Christian groaned and started looked for clothes. Right then, a thin fellow walked by, Rose and Christian looked and each other, grinning. But of course Rose had to play with him a little.

"Hello young man, do you know where the Royal Wedding is taking place at?" Rose said sweetly. The man didn't look up but said.

"Uh yes, yes on the upper dock, why do y-" The man trailed off, seeing Rose, Rose tipped her hat to the side, the black rose waving in the sea breeze. The man jumped.

"Captain Rose Hathaway!" The man squeaked, Rose smiled, "_Very good_!" and hit in the head with the dull of her pistol. He fell to the ground with a loud thunk. Christian put on the formal clothes except the silly feathered hat; he simply kept his black one on.

"Go act like you know someone, _savvy_?" Rose said and turned on her heal slinking into the shadows.

"Oh Christian, if you can, _**only**_ get the necklace." Rose called.

Christian strode into a crowd of people, offering an arm to a pretty, young lady, she gladly linked arms. They soon arrived at a large dock, with purple fabrics hung from post everywhere, looking like it rained lilacs. Christian had a feeling Princess Vanlissa's favorite color was purple.

Rose blended into shadows as she made her way through dark alleys. Soon she could hear the crowd talking. She was about to step out of the alley but Prince Dimitri came galloping by telling his guards they had seen a pirate sails, Rose's breath stopped. But she later learned they were white, as her ship's were black.

She say the prince gallop up to the alter and wait for his bride. The purple silks hung building to building gave her an idea, since she really did not have one. She climbed onto the nearest roof.

Christian saw Prince Dimitri ride to the alter and looked for Rose, finding her perched on a roof. Rose winked at Christian and mouthed, "Wait for the signal, _Tasha is here."_

Christian cringed at Tasha's name, she was also a pirate, but completely insane. He kept his eyes open, seeing a few of Tasha's crew lurking around.

The wedding started and Rose was down on time she only had about a minute to pull all this off. Princess Vanlissa reached the alter, about to speak her first words when a pistol rang out.

The crowd gasped, only one pistol sung like that.

"_Captain Rose Hathaway_."

**So this is kinda short, sorry I didnt realize... whoops!**

**So did you like it, love it?**

**HATE IT?**

**Oh my.. I hope not.**

**Erm, another chapter will be posted soon.**

**K, bye**

_**Love Dimples**_


	2. With the Tides

**Hello :D**

**You guys are toooo sweet! 7 reviews, NICE!**

**I honestly though I would get none, becasue i re-read the chapter and was like " this isn't real that great..." **

**but HEY you guys liked it, so here is the second chapter!**

**SHOULD I DO POVS?**

**OH! BTW; any suggestions, PM me! I love when people add to the story.**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer; all goes to Richelle Mead.**

**Love Dimples.**

Rose jumped onto the purple fabric swinging into the crowd grabbing Christian by the collar, pushing him into Princess Vanlissa. Rose could see everybody's jaws drop as flew fearlessly. Rose jumped and dug her heals into Prince Dimitri's chest.

Christian grabbed Princess Vanlissa by her slim waist, dipping her in a formal way, his ice blue eyes silencing her girly scream.

"My _lady_." Christian winked, making Princess Vanlissa faint, either in fear or shock. Christian tried getting her glowing green necklace off but Tasha's crew came barging in.

Rose and Dimitri wrestled and rolled of the alter. Dimitri wondered if it was right to fight a lady, but he shook the though because she was a dirty pirate. Yet, he couldn't help but notice how she fought better than anyone he knew and her exotic, natural beauty.

Rose flipped Prince Dimitri straddling him, tried to knock him out, she didn't want to kill him, it seemed wrong.

Rose looked down , Prince Dimitri's warm brown eyes ablaze.

"Captain! We need to leave!" Rose heard Christian yell, she looked up to see Christian fighting one of Tasha's crew with one hand, a sleepy-looking Princess Vanlissa wrapped in the other.

Dimitri took the advantage of Captain Hathaway looking up and turned her, but instead of fighting back she rolled in a backwards summersault, eyes wide, swinging her slim sword above Dimitri's head.

Rose's sword silenced one of Tasha's crew about to murder Prince Dimitri.

"_Thats one_, don't expect it to happen again." Rose growled at Dimitri, who was still on the ground.

Yet, Rose wondered where the actual Captain Tasha was..

Dimitri wondered why Captain Hathaway would ever try and save him. But Captain Hathaway dove towards her companion with Princess Vanlissa, guards and pirates allfighting them. Still they took them on, backing up slowly towards the ocean.

Tasha's first mate came up to bat and Rose's lips snarled. He drew his large, girthy sword, as she only had her slim, sneaky blade, and her dagger, stuck in her left boot.

Dimitri soon started fighting Captain Tasha's crew too. Many guards used gun or pistols but Dimitri used his sword, loving the feeling of actually fighting. Dimitri had is back turned and could feel someone coming up behind him, but he was trying to bring down a burly, gold-toothed man. Finally he feel and Dimitri tried to turn and swing at the attacker behind him, but he could see their blade coming down, but it stopped in mid-air. The attacker fell to the ground, and Dimitri turned to see a small dagger stuck in his heart.

Dimitri looked up to see Captain Rose Hathaway yell, "_That's two_, I think you owe me a drink now!"

Dimitri was shocked for a second, first he was just saved **AGAIN**, and how in the world was Captain Hathaway laughing while fighting people ten times her petite size? He had no idea, but he shook his head, he needed to get to Vanlissa.

Christian and Rose were running out of time and they knew it.

Soon the only things on the dock were the tips of their boots.

"It's over, hand over the Princess or we will **_kill you_**." Prince Dimitri shouted. Rose laughter filled the air, making everyone fall quiet.

"Oh! How nice of you Prince Dimitri! I think you mean "_We won't kill you in front of everyone but soon in the gallows_." Rose grinned evilly. She looked over towards Christian he nodded blinking his left eye twice.

"As much as we would love to stick around and well, die, we must part." Rose tipped her hat, and whistled loudly, and then The Black Rose appeared, the black sails of The Black Rose rose over the town, like an angry black cloud. Everybody cringed backwards as the sails and masts loomed over. Soon the whole ship came in view, cannons out, making people step back.

Someone shouted "GET THEM!" but Dimitri knew better.

"Wait!" Prince Dimitri demanded every guard freezing on point. Dimitri knew Captain Rose always out tricked and knew what to expect from people.

"Yes, Prince Dimitri_ come and get me!_ Just remember you still owe me a drink." Rose giggled winking, and Dimitri's lips turned upward, trying not to grin.

Rose and Christian stepped aboard slowly, just tempting the guards. Captain Hathaway jumped up to the large brass wheel and proudly steered her ship.

"Fine people of Port City! It was lovely meeting you but I think I have worn out my welcome, thank you for the souvenir!" Rose yelled motioning to a frightened Princess Vanlissa bound to a chair.

Dimitri watched until The Black Rose dissolved into the sunset. A head guard strode over with a map.

"Prince Dimitri when do you want to leave?" The guard asked, expecting a formal planned mission to be set up, but Dimitri turned looking hard.

"_With the tides_."

**MUHAAHA!**

**Cannot wait to right the next chapter and should I do POVS?**

**Please tell me!**

**kk, bye!**

**REVIEW PWEASSSE**

**Love Dimples.**


	3. You're like a hamster

**HELLO :D**

**SO EXCITED FOR THE CHAPTER!**

**Well the begging is good, but ending ehhh.**

**BTW THANKS FOR REVIEWSSSSS!**

**OH do remember Dimitri is good at reading people!**

**Not alot of Dimitri and Rose... it will come in time!**

**I have an idea ;)**

**kk, R&R**

**Disclaimer: NO I do NOT own V.A. and any realations to Pirates of the Carribean(which there isn't any really.)**

**Love Dimples.**

**LISSA POV.**

I watched as Port City faded into the sea, almost looking like it was sinking down in the blue-green ocean. My large, billowing white dress was starting to make it hard for me to breath, being tied to a straight-backed wooden chair. The corset sucking my slim waist hurt and rubbed with each wave that rocked the large dark ship. My own wedding dress, now a dirty white with grim, and a couple of rips in it. The waist line was the cleanest, from the man that carried my on the boat and rudely ran into me, holding me. His toned arm safely keeping the dress it's former white.

When I think about he actually didn't seem like he wanted to hurt me. He made sure I was safe from the guard's swords and muskets, making sure I didn't hit the ground when he knocked me down…

"Princess Vanlissa?" The same man who was clouding my head appeared in front of me, ice blue eyes sparkly as ever.

"Wha-What?" I stutter to my embarrassment, heat rising to my cheeks.

**CHRITAIN POV**

A pink blush rose like smoke on Princess Vanlissa's fair skin. I actually found it quite adorable and adorable is probably at the bottom of my vocabulary list, right next to ponies and kittens. I hate cats, kittens, felines, anything around those lines, just ewe.

I placed my hand on the top of the chair leaning down into her perfect face, jade green eyes widening. I got real close to her ear and whispered, "Just checking up on you, are you ok? You seem a little… shaky." I grinned as she tried to compose herself.

A hard line formed where her pale pinks where.

"I am fine. Thank you for asking." She said, turning her chin up, looking away from me. I started to walk off.

"Well ok then Princess just trying to make small talk, we could be on this boat for a LONG time." I shrugged my shoulder and started whistling. I heard her sigh.

"Can you at least untie me?" She shouted across the deck. I turned on my heal, and raised my eyebrows.

"Dear Vanlissa, it's not even in a knot." I snickered and she brought her hands to her lap, the rope falling to the ground easily. She looked down, and then sprung of the chair, rage flashing in her eyes.

One slim fingered pointed at me, storming across the deck. I just stood there.

"No. You take me off this ship this instant!" Vanlissa stomped her dainty foot and pushed me with her finger. She was still composed though.

"Ouch?" I feigned hurt rubbing my shoulder. She rolled her big green eyes.

"NO. I want off this ship NOW. Don't make me angry." She sniffed. I smiled.

"I bet you're cute when you're mad." I said, dead serious. Vanlissa let out an animalistic cry and pushed me with two hands, and again, and again.

"Now. What's your name? Chris? Christian?" She yelled, 'attacking' me. I grinned at the last guess.

"Yes, and you're Vanlissa, must be Italian for beautiful angel!" I winked and she screamed and punched in the stomach. It felt like someone blew a bubble on me.

"Christian! I will push you off this boat!" Vanlissa screamed, taking off her shoe and throwing it at my head. It missed and flew in the tides.

"You can't hurt me, you're like a hamster." I laughed, and she charged again, but this time she tripped over poufy dress. I easily caught her.

"It seems I keep catching you, it that a habit of yours?" I asked, pulling her into my chest. She rolled her wonderful eyes, but I could she was trying to not smile.

Vanlissa tore herself away from me and stomped back to her chair and put her hands behind it, like she was tied.

"Really?" I smirked, she was something. I came towards her, but she turned the chair around, lifting her chin.

But I could tell she was defiantly smiling, and so was I.

**DIMITRI POV**

We sailed within the hour. The crew was large and we were bringing down Captain Hathaway once and for all.

I knew it was going to be hard, her crew was almost perfect, no flaws in positions or cowards.

As we sailed into the ocean my thoughts drifted to last person they should, Captain Hathaway.

Rose. The name suited her, lovely to look at but defiantly not to touch. She was feisty and would never take no as an answer. Her eyes were stony but I could tell she actually cared, you just had to look.

She didn't bring her crew into the wedding ceremony. Why? She didn't know how many guards would be on lookout.

When she was fighting, you could her blows were not full, only marring the guards, no killings. The way she fights too, is truly amazing. She knew what was happening around her at all times, with no fumbles or misjudgments.

Then what stunned me the most is she saved me, twice. I could tell, she was angry at herself at letting me live, but she didn't truly want. Maybe she was trying to be civil around so many people.

I had a feeling; there was no mercy this battle. It was either me or Captain Rose that came out of this one.

**ROSE POV**

I heard stomping around on the upper deck and weird screaming.

"What the heck?" I said standing up from my desk. I made my way up to main deck and saw the Princess turned towards the front of the ship. Christian was smiling at nothing, looking like a freak, not surprising.

"We need that necklace off." I whispered to Christian. He nodded.

"It has a lock, but no key." He whispered back. I wondered who could possibly have that key, as all but few of her family died.

"Princess Vanlissa, may I have a word with you?" I asked, she turned and was about to say something when I heard someone shout, "CITY FLAGS!"

And sure enough there he was, Prince Dimitri standing, chest puffed out on the tip of his ship.

"ALL HANDS TO BATTLE POSTIONS." I yelled, running to the top of my boat. I pulled out my telescope and pointed it straight at Dimitri. He winked, and my mouth hung open like a fish.

There, around Dimitri neck, hung a key. The key I must have.

**Did you like? LOVE it?**

**HATE IT?**

**I hope not .**

**Haha k REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love Dimples.**


	4. Game on, bitch

**Sorry it took so effing long for an update, but hey sometimes I actually have a life.**

**SOMETIMES.**

**and by sometimes, I mean, almost close to never -_-**

**HaHa yup sooo here you go! BTW I didn't really re-read this... **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VA OR POTC.**

**Love Dimples.**

**ROSE POV**

"FIRE!" I screamed. Cannons started exploding and Dimitri's ship started to shudder.

"FIRE NOW!" I heard Dimitri's Russian accent called over the loud explosions. Oh, game on bitch. Then my ship started to rock and splinter. I rushed up to the third wheel ropes and yelled, "Sail and Jump!" A couple of men nodded and started cutting the ropes with me. 'Sail and Jump' is code for get on the enemy's ship and take out any men or weapons.

We all climbed up the ropes, biting our knives. At the top of the latter I could see the whole battle from above. It was pretty even, for now.

"I have got the prince boys." I nodded at them.

I jumped and swung across my ship and onto the Royal ship. Jumping off then rolling onto the deck.

I bounced up on my knees then quickly took of three men with my sword, dagger still in my mouth.

"Well is it not _little miss_ Captain Hathaway." A certain, appealing, curling around your tongue accent said from behind. I smiled a not so pretty smile, placing the dagger in my left boot. Then spinning with my sword ready to go.

My slim, sneaky sword, meet with a thicker, Royal made sword. I looked up and there was Dimitri holding my gaze like a snake and his next meal.

Time to play it up a little Rose.

I stared back like I was about to melt and die. He burned me with his gaze but my leg shot up and kicked him in the temple, hard. He flinched and growled.

I smirked and swung my sword right at Dimitri's handsome face. He dipped backwards, my blade just snipping a lock of his bangs.

"Good you needed a hair cut!" I laughed and lunged at him. Dimitri glared and sliced upward at my stomach, I jumped back. His blade tore up the top of my shirt, making a huge slit up the middle, shoving major cleavage.

Dimitri's eyebrows raised and gave me a creepy grin.

"_Bastard."_ I growled and leaped towards him, he swung at my knees, and I jumped over his sword, cutting him in the shoulder. I had to get that key soon. I saw that we were by the edge of the ship and a light bulb went off in my head.

I was about the grab my knife when someone can up behind me screaming. Ok, dude if you're going to try to 'kill' me then don't give it away with your 'battle cry'.

I spun around and round-house kicked him in the side, then close-lined him with my arm. I started laughing at the face he made, I turned back to Dimitri. He sucker-punched me in the stomach, making me drop my sword.

"Well isn't this a site to see, the famous Captain Rose Hathaway on her knees, about to die." He chuckled then brought down his sword.

I did the only thing that I could think of, I stopped the sword by slamming the heels of my palms, sandwiching the sword. Now it was a battle of strength and Dimitri would win. I pushed but he was gaining on me.

I saw a word gleam on his sword, _Missoula 12_. I guess fortune was in my favor today, as in that brand of sword was not reliable.

I slide my hands down the shaft of his sword, cutting my hands badly. I flinched at the deep color of red ran down the blade. I reached the end, right next to the handle.

"Rose, don't make this worse." Dimitri said, almost as he didn't want to see like this, or that he had to kill me.

"Sorry no can do!" I grinned a smile with all my teeth and twisted my hands, making the blade snap like a twig.

I rolled to the side quickly, pulling knife from my left boot, bring my arm up, cutting the key free from Dimitri's neck.

It fell free and I reached out about to catch it when a canon fire busted out the floors, making me fall to the ground. The key I needed so badly was too far for reach now; I was getting up when something pushed me over.

Dimitri.

**DIMITRI POV**

I jumped on Rose, stopping her from getting the key that released Princess Vasilla's necklace. I pressed my body against hers, pinning her against the wooden ship deck. She was all muscle.

**ROSE POV**

Dear God, he was so toned.

**DIMITRI POV**

"Do you ever stay still?" I snapped in her ear, she shook her head and flipped my over. She started crawling on her hands and knees, giving me a good look at her ass.

Focus Belikov.

I grabbed her ankle sliding her back to me. She screamed and clawed at me, trying to reach the key.

"Oh no you don't!" I tried to grab the other ankle but her boot came flying back and popped me right in the mouth. I heard her laugh, and something in my stomach turned.

I tore off my shirt and held it to my bleeding lip.

Rose had already gotten the key and about to jump ship when she turn and looked at me smiled then flung something straight at my forehead.

I ducked and it made a thud, when it hit the side of the boat. It was the piece of my sword she broke. I looked back up to Rose but she was already gone.

I walked over and pulled it from the wood, _Missoula_ gleamed back at me.

It didn't make sense at first but then it clicked.

"Make way for Missoula!" I yelled.

**LISSA POV**

I screamed a very girly scream as a cannon exploded underneath my feet.

"Christian! Oh Christian!" I cried out, it was the one person that I knew on this ship that would actually come save me, I hope.

Next thing I knew I was being thrown over his shoulder and carried to the captain room. He laid me down on a bed, and then started walking around the room frantically. Ripping open draws and going through doors.

Finally he pulled something from a closet door and threw it at me.

I looked at it, a dress. It was a light pink color and had little bows everywhere.

"Put it on now." He demanded with a fiery look in his eyes. I was kind of slow to understand actually what was going on here. He groaned-growled at me and took out a small knife. My eyes widened,but he tore down the side of my large white dress.

The fabric ripped, splitting it. He ripped off of me, looming over me.

And there I was, in nothing but a too tight bustier and a pair of white ruffled knickers. Heat flooded to my face.

"Please put the dress on…now." He swallowed deeply then rolled off of me. Going through draws and searching shelves, Christian ran around the room. I slipped into the dress and laced it up as best I could.

Christian threw a matching pink hat at me, with a large white bow attached. I took out the pins holding my hair up, my blonde hair coming down in long waves. Christian strode over and took the hat from my hands, placing it on my head.

"There now you don't look so… _royal_. Though your still stunning" He smiled and tapped me on the nose. I shyly grinned.

"Christian, where are we going?" I asked, sitting down on the bed. He gathered my hands in his, kneeling in front of me.

"The city of Missoula." He said, looking down.

"Why?" I titled my head to the side. Missoula? I wondered, a large city off the Turkish Sea.

"Well, let's just say Rose has to meet a… uhmm old _friend there_." Christian nodding his head.

Mhmm I wonder who it is?

**LIKE IT?**

**nahh you prolly hate it ;(**

**boooo DONT HATE IT PLEASEEE.**

**R&R PWWWEAAASE**

***batts eyes at you and smiles***

**Love Dimpels.**


	5. Part 1 Missoula bound

**HI ;)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.**

**You guys are just to swwwweeeetttt xD**

**And anyone that gave idea's, your awesome!**

**Just a shout-out to VAlover21, she's great!**

**Ok, I hope you enjoy, btw this is part one :D**

**Disclaimer; ok yeah you know the deal.**

**Love Dimples.**

**DIMITRI POV**

"OK, _ouch_?" I growled as Ivan 'cut' my hair. It was shoulder length now it's shaggier, just brushing my neck.

We had to cut it, because Rose made it un-even.

Rose.

**ROSE POV**

I went to my room and tore through the deepest closet, finding in the back the shiny red material. I pulled it out, attaching the large hoop skirt. It was the only thing left of my old life. Now, I'm glad I kept it.

I hung it up, letting the wrinkles fall out the best I could hung it up, letting the wrinkles fall out the best I could. I would have to have my makeup like Vasilla's, overly rosy cheeks, dark lips, and heavy bottom liner. I didn't really know how to make my face look so… doll-like; I had always had maids do it for me. And it seemed like forever since I had actually had makeup on, even though I still had a large vanity filled with it.

Then a little light bulb went off in my head. Vasilla.

I ran up on main deck and looked for Vasilla, finding her in a lovely pink dress, that I'm pretty sure was mine. When she saw me walking her green eyes opened more than usual and she took a step back. Was a really that scary? Then again I probably look pretty rough right now, ripped up shirt and more than likely blood on my face.

"Ok, Princess I need you to make me look like a princess too, and no we are not going to be telling each other secrets and who we think is handsome like school girls." I smiled almost kindly, smirking just a tad. I couldn't tell if Vasilla was about to laugh or cry. I don't think she knew either as she just stood there, lips parted awkwardly like a fish.

"Close that pretty mouth of yours, you look like a _fe-ish_," My Turkish accent slipping out in a long drawl, almost sounding Roman, "And if you are planning to be a fish I will throw you over board into the deep sea where you belong." I snapped, but ending up giggling at Vasilla face, turning it pink and her mouth turning into a large O.

I started to walk away, but realized Vasilla was not following along with me, and turned a little sticking my hand out.

"Come on Princess, I don't bite, at least not too hard." I smiled a real smile as Vasilla laughed openly taking my hand. I was still smiling as we started to walk to my cabin, but noticed that Vasilla was staring at me.

"Now, I pretty sure that in the Royal Palace they taught you the best of manners, but seemed to leave out the part about how staring is rude." I glared playfully. Vasilla pursed her lips in a funny way, giggling as she pressed a dainty finger to them, acting like she was thinking.

"Mhmm, I guess I must have forgotten!" She giggled strutting into my room. I was shocked for a second, I mean come on! Princess Vasilla, the goody girl of good, the internal virgin, extra sprinkles on a cupcake, acting like a... Well a bad girl. And I loved it.

"Vasilla, I didn't know you were so…_nau-ah-ghty_." I slurred in Turkish, raising my eyebrows. Vasilla sat down on my vanity, swinging her legs over the edge. She grabbed a fan and flipped it open, fanning herself.

"Oh I'm not! But I just love this freedom!" Throwing the fan in the air, jumping off the vanity, catching it again. She put it to her lips, tapping it lightly, her face grew pensive.

"Take a bath." She ordered. I placed my hands on my hips, giving her the look.

"What?" I growled, did she call me dirty? I mean I was, but hey, come on.

"You want to look like a princess, for what reason I have no idea, but you need to look clean." She snapped.

"Fine." I whined like a little kid and dragged my feet to the bathtub. And then it started, the absolute torture, and trust me, I have endured some extreme torture, but this, never.

It was Lissa; she said I could call her that, idea of "pampering." It was God awful! She washed my hair like a cat attacking my head with her perfect sharp nails. Then plucked my eyebrows with this evil little device, filed my nails, but my hair into these funny little rolls, she found in the back of my vanity. She did all her makeup and hair within a ten minute time span, while I let my hair dry.

Then she did my makeup, which wasn't so bad. She worked and worked till I heard Christian come down the steps. But Lissa stopped him before entering the room with one long white arm.

"Nope, not until were done, now run along." She glared playfully, and smacked him.

"Ok, ok, but we will reach Missoula within the half-hour, ladies." He tipped his hat and scampered up the steps, with a dreamy-looking Lissa in his place. I stood up, screaming/laughing. Bending over almost-crying.

"What? And don't ruin your makeup!" She titled her head in anger, scrunching her eyes and placing her hands on her small hips.

"Oh my freaking God, you like_ CHRISTAIN_!" I yelped, giggling uncontrollable on the floor. Her face turning bright red and a glare fixed on her face.

"I DO NOT." She growled, but it ended up into a pitiful squeak, making my laughing turn into a belly-ache.

"Hey I'm not judging or anything… but I mean come on CHRISTAIN?" I wiped tears off my cheeks, trying to control my breathing. Lissa looked purple.

"_SO_?" She yelled.

"Hah! You admitted it!" I screamed jumping up in the air. Lissa just throw her hands into her face, smiling shyly.

"AWE." I made kissing-smacking noises.

The whole time Lissa was finishing my hair, I was trying to combine Christian and Vasilla. After a couple minutes more of Lissa's torture, she finally said, "Finished."

She helped me in my dress, the dark red fabric clinging to my waist like a snake then the skirt puffing out like a bell.

"Ok, ready to look?" Lissa said, holding up the mirror, since she wouldn't let me look in the mirror the whole time.

I nodded my head and turned around.

**DIMITRI POV.**

"I don't understand sir, why would she leave such a major clue behind." A man said, looking ridiculous in a large powdered wig and an eye-glass.

"It must be a trap!" Another man yelled from the crowd, and loud whispers waved through the crew.

"_Enough_." I demanded and everyone fell quiet.

"Ok look, Rose has the Vasilla and the jewel with the key, what else would she need?" I looked around to find no one speaking.

"She doesn't need anything, except leverage, I mean why would she still want Vasilla?" I said, everybody nodding their heads.

"So, we go to Missoula, hope that we all don't get ambushed, 'talk' to Captain Hathaway and try to work out something." Ivan said sitting across from me.

"Pretty much." I nodded in agreement.

"Well ok," Ivan said, standing up, "Drinks on me, at Missoula!" Ivan said pointing to the decks.

Everybody hoorayed and ran off, getting ready to stop.

We tied the ship down like many other ships and they crew ran off, seeing The Black Rose nowhere in sight. I waited at the only couple of docks open. Until an hour later the black sails were upon the fine town of Missoula.

Ropes flew from the mast as the ripped up crew tied down the bulky ship. Finally I heard her voice.

"Ok, boys powwow at twela-ve sharp; we all know he only plays at night." Rose said, her Turkish accent slurring her words, smudging them with sexiness. A bunch of chuckling and grunts from the men after Rose said that.

Who was 'he' and what did she mean by 'play.' I couldn't help the little line that formed on my forehead thinking of all possibilities. I looked up, searching for her.

Finally the step latter came down and a couple men barreled down it.

_Then I saw her._

You know you always hear the saying, _'she took my breath away_,' but in all-honest truth I never had it happen, thought it was a stupid love-struck boy line.

But in this moment, eyes locked, I couldn't explain it any other way.

She glided down the board connecting the ship and the dock, she looked… _beautiful_. And yet standing here, probably looking star-struck, beautiful sounded like an understatement.

Her blood-red dress sucking her waist, corseting up. Long skin-tight sleeves and a plunging neckline, making me swallow. Her lips were a deep red, much like the dress and her face looked angel-kissed, flawless.

My favorite part was her long, dark chestnut hair. Hanging down in the thick spirals, shining in the moonlight. A smile graved her lips, and I raised an eyebrow.

This time she swallowed.

Finally she was in front of me; I bent down close to her ear.

"I believe I still owe you that drink." I whispered, my Russian accent slurring.

**I hope you guys like it?**

**This one was longer, just for you guys that asked!**

**REVIEW PLEASE ;D**

**If you can't... ohhh... I mean I guess that's cooll...**

**haah jk!**

**K BYEEEE NOW.**

**Love Dimples.**


	6. Part 2 Secrets

**What be crack-a-lacking bitches?**

**This chapter sucks ass sorry.**

**Love Dimples.**

**ROSE POV**

We walked arm in arm down he cobble stone streets in perfect silence. It was nice for a change, not to talk about anything or anyone. People strolled by nodding at us, with little grins on their carless faces. I had a funny feeling come over me, it was jealousy. I was jealous of all the people; nothing to care about except their own little bubbled lives.

And her I was, a pirate in disguise that actually is a runaway princess. Ran away from her own marriage, and yet I was known for being strong. In actuality I was so weak.

Then again, I loved my life. I loved being who I was, one of the main reasons I became who I am today. I wasn't the pretty and perfect princess that everybody wanted to be and know. Besides, me plus being tied down was a crazy thought by itself. And between that old life and this one, I had met so many great people and been so many beautiful places. I smiled at my random, but pondering thoughts.

I was about to take a step when Dimitri jerked me to a stop. In front of us was a giant puddle, a little murky form shoes stomping in it.

"Look," Dimitri said softly, craning his neck over the puddle to look in. I hovered over it, to find myself staring back.

It was us. Dimitri looking at me through the reflection, the lanterns from the nearby houses gibing the scene a shimmery, romantic feel. My brown eyes wandered in the puddle painting to Dimitri's blazing ones. I smiled a brilliant smile, causing Dimitri to grin. The darkness of the whole, attractive picture made our smiles seem an alien bright.

My dark curls spilling over my shoulders, and my lips painted a deep color twisted into a cupids bow. My dark eyes drifted to Dimitri. I could feel my heart pick up, he was a heart breaker. It was the only way to describe him. With his newly cut hair, framing the face and shaggier at the bottom. His blazing, loving cinnamon eyes practically consuming me in flames. He was in some sort of suit and it was gorgeous, as the white undershirt was V-neck. Just giving me a glimpse of his toned chest.

"Do you ever wish you could just be like them?" I asked, pulling from the mesmerizing muddled scene. Dimitri seemed to understand, as he slowly nodded, his brown eyes seem to sink slightly.

"Yes… all the time, but I suppose I can't just run away from my problems." He said, looking up from the puddle into my eyes. His answer hit home a little more than I like. I just looked away and started walking, or more like jogging to the tavern.

"Rose…?" Dimitri called. Before I turned to face him, I put on my Rose Hathaway face and turned the sad smile into a flirty smirk.

"You still owe me that drink Dimitri, no matter how much heart to heart we have." I smirked, flinging the door to the tavern open.

**DIMITRI POV**

Something in Rose has switched. Just a second ago we were having a civil conversation then I said the wrong thing and she was gone.

I strode into the tavern, searching for Rose. If found about every one of both of our crews there. Surprisingly, some of my men were talking to Rose's crew; everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves.

I didn't see Vasilla anywhere, probably with that Christian dude. Finally, I spotted Rose, sitting at the bar, face shoved in her hands. I walked over and sat next to her, I ordered a shot of whiskey and Russian vodka. When I got the shots I slid one over to Rose. Without taking her face from her left hand, she grabbed the shot with her right. She lifted her heavy head, giving me a sad smile and a nod, and then threw the liquid back.

I threw mine back too. Loving the warming, burning sensation it sent to my core.

"Russian vodka, that's some serious shit." She mumbled, I shrugged my shoulders. She turned my way, throwing her feet on the bar, showing black lace up boots with a dangerous high heal.

She tried to raise an eyebrow but failed and raised both in awkward timing. She giggled at whatever expression crossed my face. I raised one eyebrow with absolute skill and she groaned in annoyance. I grinned at her distress.

"So, now that you finally got me a drink, let's talk about what's going down." She said with a large, true Captain Rose Hathaway smirk.

**LISSA POV**

We had started out walking arm in arm but our hands just seemed to slip, intertwining, and criss-crossing fingers. I practically couldn't breathe when he ran his thumb over my hand.

Actually holding Christians hand made me feel this weird safeness I couldn't explain. We had been walking for some time. My feet hurt so badly, but my heart was winning over pain. A small street restaurant was playing some live music.

Christian started humming along to the soft violin and accordion. I giggled as he grabbed me by the waist and dipped me. It reminded me of the first time we met.

Suddenly, his pale blue eyes turned into blazing blue fire. His sweet breath tickled my neck, as he placed a chaste kiss to collarbone. My breath hitched and my chest rose and fell like avalanche.

Our eyes met, and our foreheads touched and finally, slowly our lips collided.

**DIMITRI POV**

The deal was simple, and I liked it. To get Vasilla back all we had to do was give them the necklace. Also, we couldn't pursue them any longer or take any charges against them. When I was nodded my head through her little plan, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. I mean this was amazing just like a story book, a hero and a damsel in distress, the bad guys.

Rose seemed all serious as she left the tavern to do "some unfinished business." I watched her go with dark eyes. I finished my drink and gathered my men, and went to find Christian and Vasilla.

**ROSE POV**

I stood there in front of the old factory, hands on my hips. Finally, a shadow swept into view.

Instantly, clove cigarettes hit me, and a huge grin graced my lips.

We ran towards each other. I couldn't help it, I mean Adrian, and I had been together for ever and something like that you can't just forget about it.

He pulled me and twirled me in the air. I hugged him like it was last thing on earth keeping to it. He kissed my hair and murmured sweet words.

"Oh God, Oh God, God." I cried, sobbing into his chest. He just kept soothing me.

"I have missed you so much, you little vixen." He said taking my face, squishing my cheeks together, I smiled a goofy grin. He laughed, kissing me on the forehead.

"Where have you been? Why did you leave?" He said rubbing my back. It snapped me back to reality, I was on mission here. I stepped back and calmed down.

I gave him a sad smile.

"Adrian, I'm not here to come back or answer questions." I said, shaking my head.

"Why did you come back then?" He asked, dark green eyes sparkling. I looked down.

"I need a map." I coughed, avoiding eye contact. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why" Staring at my face.

"Please." I begged and grabbed his hand. He squeezed my hand and turned on his heal. I had missed him so much, I realized.

Suddenly Dimitri and well the whole crew, and mine came into view. He nodded and gave me hard look.

I took the key, which was wedged tightly in my cleavage. Dimitri swallowed.

I unlocked the necklace and was holding it up, as Dimitri said "Who was that?"

"No one" I snapped, good thing shadows covered us. Dimitri was about to speak when a large singing slice came singing by. Stuck in the nearby wall was a dagger pinning the necklace.

Then from the corner the one and only Captain Tasha came striding into view.

"Yeah who was that Rosie, oh what I know, The Prince of Spain?" She laughed and her crew was suddenly surrounding us.

I heard Dimitri choke and then realization rose in his deep, dark eyes.

"What do you want you psycho bitch?" I yelled, being restrained by a couple men.

"Just Vasilla and the necklace." She said, batting her blue eyes. In the background Christina yelled and struggled.

"And him too." She smirked.

"Fine." I said neutrally, everybody gasped and started to protest. I gave them the entire deepest, knowing look, they all froze.

"Fine! Now leave before I do it myself." I screamed, struggling slightly.

A couple men grabbed the dagger, and Lissa. About four men restrained and dragged Christian; finally they just knocked him out.

I watched as everything and everyone faded away.

Suddenly, a light hand touched my shoulder; I looked up to find Dimitri staring.

"Yes?" I said, blinking.

"Come on." He said, almost pissed off, he knew. I could tell Dimitri was werided out that I was talking to The Prince of Spain and why.

We made it to the ships and we departed, nothing said.

On the dock was a little package and a note.

Inside was the map, and my wedding ring.

The note read; My little vixen,

I hope one day you will see my face again.

Love Forever, A.

I sighed and picked up the diamond filled wring, smiling at forgotten memories.

I dragged myself up the railing and onto the boat.

Dimitri was on his boat, by the steering wheel. I nodded at him and the ships took off, to find Christian and Lissa, side by side.

**Peace the fuck out, oh and review :D**


	7. Coward

**Yes I'm a bad bad person that should be shackled and dragged by my hands becasue I'm to lazy to write.**

**Trust me ik -_-**

**But hey it was the last weeks of school and I was cramming for exams!**

**GOT A B IN ALGEBRA NBD NBD :D**

**I'm kidding its a huge deal, clab for me!**

**Thank you ;)**

**Lol ok here the next chapter, enjoy**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing!**

**Love Dimples.**

**DIMITRI POV**

We took sail, and the dark waters seemed to be deeper than ever.

I looked over my shoulder to see Rose standing there, her curvy shadow cast in the pale moonlight. I didn't think a shadow could be beautiful, but it was, anything to do with Rose was. I was falling for Rose, maybe I had already hit rock bottom because she defiantly wasn't going to catch me.

She was making me so angry lately, giving me the silent treatment. I guess I wasn't really making any attempts either but still.

Adrian, I thought. Prince Adrian Ivashkov. He was a few weeks from getting married to the very well-liked Princess of Turkey, when she suddenly disappeared. Some say she ran off, others say she was taken by pirates. Oh, now that's rich I told myself, 'taken by pirates.'

Rosemarie Mazur.

She was a pirate, and good one at that. I guess she had a rebellious side to her, I highly doubt Adrian knew about. I had seen the Princess of Turkey before, but with a fan stuck in her nose and her chin too high for me to see, only her dark-hazel/brown eyes peered over.

I never really connected it, but I guess it makes sense.

Adrian, she still like, maybe even loves her prince and yet here I am, falling for her when I am supposed to be on my honeymoon with Vasilla right now, who is currently taken by another pirate with another man.

_Well, hell._

**ROSE POV**

Well it's been almost a week and no luck finding Tasha. Also no luck in talking to Dimtri.

I tried to talk to him, but it was so awkward and the tension was practically suffocating me, how was I supposed to talk? We shared glances, but we looked away quickly. Hopefully it wouldn't last, I needed to explain myself. He always wore this expressionless mask when I was around. Except once, I was helping clean the deck with Mason, we tied sponges to our feet and slid around the deck. I slipped and fell on my face; I had soap suds all over my face. When I looked up Dimitri was staring down from his ship, and just for a half-second his bright grin flashed my way, a glint playing in those deep eyes. Then he quickly turned away.

Mason helped me up, snickering and saying something like, " OOO, Rosie's got it bad for the Russian guy." I punched him the chest, glaring. Making Mase laugh more.

Another thing pissing me off was some men from Dimitri's 'crew.' They thought they knew everything, but in the end they were just taking us in circles. So now after a week off straight sailing, I was getting pretty crabby.

Talk to Dimitri about it a little voice said.

"No, how about you go talk to him!" I whispered loudly, oh my, now I'm talking to myself and someone was behind me.

"Were you just talking to yourself…?" A deep voice said. I turned around, Dimitri half-smirking at me, eyebrow raised.

"No! I was talking to uh, Mason!" I said quickly, stammering my words, "Never mind Mase, I got it!" I called to Mason, who was currently talking to a burly looking man, shooting me a weird look. I gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, sure." He said, stepping closer to me.

"I was!" I stomped my foot loudly.

"Whining when you don't get your way, very princess for you do." He practically spat at me.

My eyes narrowed, "What are you saying?"

"Nothing, nothing. I guess I will be on my way _Princess Mazur_." He said snarling.

I strangled scream came from the back of my throat, stopping Dimitri.

"Don't you ever call me that!" I growled, tears welling in the back of my eyes, "You don't even know me."

"You're right, I don't! But I do know that you're a coward, running away from your duties as Queen, failing your people!" Dimitri towered over me, rage flashing in his brown eyes.

My eyes stung, and I pushed Dimitri back.

I walked away, looking at the sea.

"That's why you think I left? Because I'm a coward?" I questioned in small voice, I turned around, Dimitri looked slightly regretful, "I'm the coward! Ha! Just look at yourself Dimitri." I said in low, scary voice.

"Me? I didn't do anything wrong!" Dimitri yelled.

I shook my head and pulled at my pistol, "Aw poor Prince Dimitri thinks he perfect!" I pointed my pistol straight at his heart.

His eyes widened, and he looked taken back.

"Well news flash, I left because the life I was living wasn't me, so I did something about it. But right after this little journey is over you will go straight back to Port City and act like your happy and strong, with a girl you don't even love and life you don't want, but yet you just sit there and let it happen. Now tell me, _who's the_ _coward_? I said in such a low tone, my eyes narrowed and my mouth in a sneer.

Dimitri looked more than hurt, he looked crushed.

"Rose I-"

"Get of my ship Dimitri, before I blow your heart right out of your chest, take all your men and just go away! I screamed. Dimitri stood there.

"I said go away!" I yelled, finally tears just slightly leaked in the corners of my eyes. I ran up to him, pushing the gun into his chest.

"No." He said. I was taken back.

"What did you say?" I hissed. He knocked the pistol out of my shaking hand and pulled me to his chest.

"No. I'm not going away. I'm staying right here." He said softly, his breathing was labored and I could feel his heart wildly thumping. The double meaning was there, as in staying with me or not going back to court I don't know, but it was enough.

I looked up, and Dimitri took my face in his warm hands, thumbs brushing the corners of my eyes.

Everything seemed to be second best to Dimitri in that moment, in that moment everything that wasn't Dimitri was blurred.

"You're so beautiful Roza, so beautiful." He whispered almost to himself.

He looked into my eyes and then slowly, painfully his lips touched mine.

Electricity shocked my body, starting at my lips down to my toes. I twisted up and grabbed his neck pulling him closer.

One of his hands snaked down and rested on the curve of my hip and the other tangled up in my long hair. He groaned and pushed closer to me, consuming me.

Kissing Dimitri was... well magical. Stars danced in my eyes and I became light headed. Everything about him made me practically burst within.

We pulled back, breathing like we just swam ten laps, then he kissed me again. Slowly, sweetly, making my heart jump and twist.

Then Dimitri's ship blew up.


End file.
